Fireflies Among Angels
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Death is wreaking in a city. Lost dreams are taken and shattered. Reality will be unleashed and nightmares shall flourish. Terror is consumed by them. Life will now belong to them. Three children will end it or burn it all.


**I honestly don't know who to add as 'Main Character', but I added Erza for now.**

**This is a unique story I've been working on for a couple of weeks. I wanted to add Suspense and Thriller feels in a Horror story, so I hope you like it in its final glory.**

**Thanks and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE. It Begins...<strong>

NORMAL POV:

Autumn leaves scattering with the wind, making way for a beautiful red head dragging a large brown suitcase; decorated with sewed in cloth patches of different kinds of shapes and sizes, and few meme pin buttons. A blue handout of the famous prestigious school, Fiore; school of the Gifted. Were children are born with natural talents or are very serious in a career they have in mind, this school will grant your wish. Each student that graduated here has made it big in the world. So graduating brings great honor and pride to the family.

Unknown to her, there was a group of handsome males though rebellious, staring at her and laughing amongst one another. Even with the wind whispering and caressing her, she did not turn nor heard their voices. Constantly getting louder. A strong gush of wind comes and she did not hear their playful screams of laughter. Her long scarlet red hair dancing like ribbons, her fringe lifted up for a brief moment before settling back into it's hime-style. Her dark brown eyes staring boredly up ahead were a row of buildings stood on each side, the side walk made of cobble stones; leading up in a swirly manner to what seemed to be the tallest white building just peaking up.

Dark brass gates opened to let people in as a person dressed as a tourist handed out fliers and maps.

This was the entrance.

She blinked realizing the information.

Just as she was about to began walking again, a gentle tap on her shoulder made her head snap to the left. Seeing nothing, she turned right to see a young handsome teenager with thick messy blue hair, dark brown eyes resembling more hazel, honey tan skin tainted by a red tattoo underneath his eye in an odd design, his jaw strong and firm, his cheekbones high and smooth. Her eyes drifted south to get a look at his physical built to see he seemed physically fit and that he possibly attends Fiore based on the uniform he wore.

The handsome teenager inwardly felt pride swell inside him as a small smirk made way on his face. Seeing the beautiful redhead was 'checking him out'.

Her eyes snapped back to his and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you new to Fiore or have you been here for a while?" He asked, a little too quickly that made him mentally kick himself, but a kept a cool front. Hoping she wouldn't pick it up.

The girl gave him a stare before pulling out a notebook and pen from her dark grey shoulder bag.

His friends watching from afar and laughing to themselves. Saying about their friend might beat Loki's record on picking up chicks.

_Whoa, that was easy..._ The handsome boy blinked. Once the beautiful redhead was done writing she showed her note pad to him. Blinking once again what he read.

_**Can you repeat what you just said? It was too fast to lip read.**_

_Lip read?_ The boy's thoughts made him frown. But did as he was told. Feeling an unknown feeling entering his system, only to push it away from him.

"Are you... New to Fiore?"

She nodded.

"Transfer or...?"

She wrote something on her note pad again before showing it to him.

_**Scholarship.**_

"Oh... Want me to show you around?" He asked awkwardly. Wanting to ask her something, but kept his mouth shut in fear he'll possibly due unintentional damage.

**_No need._**

As if on cue, a student from Fiore came jogging to her side. Greeted the handsome teen and gently tapped the girl's shoulder, making her face the newcomer.

"Hey Erza. I'm your assigned tour and helper. If you have any questions, you can come ask me freely or one of the teachers." He said as he did hand motions and signs in the air that confirmed the handsome teen suspicion.

This girl is deaf.

She did another sets of sign language to him that made the newcomer laugh.

"Yes, I guess it is best we get to that first." Agreeing to whatever she communicated to him. "Let's get your schedule set up first before heading to the dorms. Sounds good?" She nodded. "Great!"

They left just as the handsome teen was taking a couple of steps back to join with his friends. Some with questioning looks as he sighed, shaking his head. Thinking about were to begin.

* * *

><p>New and old students enter their destine class as they chatted with friends or with the new kids. Some new students simply preferred the solitude instead of joining the groups that began forming. Few large ones, a couple of few groups scattered in every direction of the class without moving the desks, and a handful that shared no such communication. Those kids simply slept in class, read a book, or simply let their minds wonder about.<p>

Many females seized their conversations while few groups eyed or simply decided to see what made the females stop their gossiping's.

A very handsome ravenette with such a tall and lean body. He wore his uniform nicely and formally; the only thing that was out of place was the coat that carried the schools emblem. A white dress shirt ironed and tucked inside his dark blue pants that were also ironed, a black tie tied securely around his neck as the length ended on his abdomen, black Van's shoes looking new and clean, and his black coat with fur on the edges of his hoodie. He placed his black shoulder bag on the desk before sitting down, ignoring the curious and awed looks that were sent towards him.

His long sculpted hands pulling out a sketch pad from his bag, setting it down next to him as he pulled a mechanical pencil inside his coat. Flipping to a clean sheet on his sketch pad, he began drawing. Pushing his glasses to his nose for they slipped jus a centimeter down his nose as his dark eyes became serious and hard; mirroring his concentration and such firmness yet elegance he drew.

Just him doing those small things made him popular now with the ladies in Fiore.

Many females were flustered to go near him as their gossips were long gone and replaced with the new boy. The handsome prince.

Pretty soon, everyone became engaged in their own conversations. Until they heard a commotion going on not too far away from their class. A few students glanced out to see what was going on while the lone students that were in their own world, began to wonder who on earth is making such a rouse so early in the morning?

A girl rushed back inside the class with a squeal as she hurriedly told her friends that also squealed in delight. Other groups picking up what they were conversing.

Who is the Seeress?

Their questions were soon answered when a golden haired girl entered the class. Her eyes bandaged by a black cloth as her bangs overlapped a few places of the edges of the blindfold. Despite having half of her face being a mystery, she looked mysterious and beautiful to the eyes of males. Her golden hair long, rich, and silky strands that made a certain male's fingers twitch; wanting to run his hands on her hair. Her figure though... She had large ample breasts, wonderful curvaceous figure, long slender legs, and such pink natural plump yet small and thin lips parted slightly open as she navigated the class like she knew where she was going.

It baffled many students for they never saw her in Fiore and the fact that she's blindfolded, she not need to ask or even have someone or something to help her navigate inside the class. She stopped in front of a desk located next to the window, illuminating her presence as the breathing of the males hitched inside their throats. She looked like an angel.

Sitting down and settling her backpack next to her, she gazed out the window listening to her music with her pink iPod in hand.

"This is going to be the best school year!" One of the girls squealed to her friends as they agreed. Others asking why. "We have a handsome prince," She jerked her head towards the mysterious dark haired boy oblivious to the new girl who recently sat next to the window; still focused on his drawing that began to resemble much of a boy wearing a gas mask. Although, his hair and part of his head seems to be crumbling into pieces like a puzzle made of glass, his arms tied around him with straps as his back seems to bleed black wings made of smoke.

He set down his pencil next to him slowly, admiring and calculating his work before pulling out a dark purple pencil case from his shoulder bag. Unzipping it, he immediately grabbed a white eraser that seemed to look more like rubber, a light blue and dark blue water-marker. Uncapping the dark blue water-marker, he resume.

"And the Seeress." She pointed to the 'Seeress' who was looking out the window before sighing. Changing her song to another as she softly hummed with the music. Ignoring everyone within the class as the students of said class continue to pour in.

The last students were three boys that made a girl giggle, glancing over to her friend with a wink, "You're right, this year will be the best."

The heart-throb yet huge player, the quiet and mysterious best friend, and the handsome boy who claims of becoming a future Fairy Hunter.

Not a second later did the teacher walk in with an air of confidence.

"Good morning class! I am your homeroom teacher and History teacher. You will assign me as Professor Naraka," He paused, seeing he has everyone's attention. Already given heads up over three particular students that sat in his class, he continued. "I would call role, but we'll bond with one another first for we'll see each other the whole year. We'll start with you," He pointed to a student with pink hair who was sitting near the door.

She blinked, getting up she introduced herself with a confident smile. "I am Sherry Blendy, 17 years old in love with love, and is aiming to become the best Prosthetic Makeup in the world." She sat back down as some nodded in appreciation to her introduction. Professor Naraka signaled for the one sitting behind Sherry, who automatically got up and began his introduction.

"My name is Hibiki Lates, 17, nearing 18 years of age, and... I want work part of the Intelligence for the government." Hibiki smirked as he heard someone in the class hummed. He sat down as the student behind him got up.

"Gajeel. Aiming to work for the SWAT team, so, after here, I'll go to the army to gain and add something on my record." He shrugged, sitting back down and ignoring the students reaction on him.

Professor Naraka nodded, the other student behind Gajeel getting up slowly with a nervous fidget.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, 17 and... I want to become a famous international ballet dancer." She sat back down with a small flush coloring her cheeks.

The student next to her got up with a large grin plastered on his face. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! A soon to be famous soccer player! You better remember that!" He pointed to his professor with a lopsided grin, showing his canine teeth. Doing this earned a couple of laughs or smiles, thanks to his cheerful persona.

The student in front of him got up as soon as Natsu sat back down.

"Gray Fullbuster... Aiming for a Master Degree on Sculpting and planning to be a very famous sculptor someday." He sat back down as the student in front of him got up with a nervous bump on her desk.

"Yukino Aguira... I don't want any interruptions for my goal is my life. That being said, I plan to become an Astrologist. I picked this career because I have a passion for the stars; stars are bright and always hold stories of their given birth. So, if you've understood, please do not come to me for petty things. Come ask me directly. Thank you." She sat back down with a confidence.

The stood in front of her blinked before getting up to begin his introduction.

"Freed. Plan to have a Masters in Etymology, gain a Bachelor's on Business Management, and hopefully gain a degree over Fencing." He sat back down.

The student in front of him got up with a confident yet scary grin as his eyes glinted.

"Bixlow. That's all you need to know about me. I don't want to make friends who only care about partying. If you're one of those, don't come near me." He sat back down.

The student next to him got up that made a certain bluenette's breathing hitch in surprise.

She stood and walked in front of the class to show a dry eraser board written: **Erza Scarlet. Just want a Cooking degree either in Bachelors or Masters. I don't want any friends nor any of you getting near me. I will confirm you, I am deaf. So, if I do not hear you, I apologize for my disability. Tap my shoulder to gain my attention.** She stood there for a few minutes before sitting back down on her desk, erasing what was on her dry eraser board.

The student behind her got up and faced mainly at Gray than the class.

"Juvia Lockster. Juvia wants to be a famous swimmer. But if Juvia doesn't get that, then Juvia will enter in Aquatics program and gain a Bachelors degree." She bowed and sat back down. Letting her mind drift in a fantasy, ignoring the student behind her getting up and explaining about his plans.

"Laxus Dreyar. 18 years old, probably make a living in a Football career or go straight into Racing career." Then sat back down.

"Evergreen. All you need to know I'll be designing clothes very soon." She smiled confidently. Not even getting up from her seat as the person behind her shook his head and got up.

"Elfman Strauss. 18 years old, mess with my little sister and its on," He pointed to Lisanna who nervously giggled. "I plan to open an Exotic Animal pet store in the future." He sat back down, flexing his muscles as he glared at every male in the room. Some nervously taking the message to the heart while others ignored or simply decided to take the challenge head on.

The person next to him got up.

"Jellal Fernandez," He slightly bowed to the class, his gaze, somewhat, focused on Erza. "I am truly fascinated with paranormal stories and wanting to experience it first hand. That's why I decided to become a Fairy Hunter and will do anything to work along side Ghost Busters." He smiled, earning him a few laughs at his joke.

"Sting Eucliffe, 17 years old, I love many things that most of you might know and may not know. The one that truly makes my heart soar is uncovering lost facts. In a way, I want to be an investigator yet at the same time, I want to explore hidden myths around the world and uncover it to the world." He winked at Lisanna who instantly blushed. Elfman giving him the 'evil eye' as Sting ignored it.

"Rouge Cheney. Anything in Engineer aspects." He sat back down. Students giving him a frown for a boring introduction.

"Levy McGarden! I really want to be an investigator since I am quite nosy, ask a lot of questions, and have this thirst to know _more_! I could be a reporter, but a journalism and investigator sounds just amazing! Oh! I have a passion for books and take no offense when being called a nerd or book worm." She sat back down with a confident swing of her feet underneath her desk.

"Loki Stellar. Not quite sure what I want in life, but am positive I will aim for opening a dojo. So if ladies feel helpless, I'll teach you a thing or two." He winked to the females that cause a few to blush or duck their heads in embarrassment. Sting laughing at the reactions.

The next one that got up was the blindfolded girl.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I plan on aiming a singing or novelist career. A degree for journalism and business management. Both in Masters." She paused. "If you have any questions feel free to ask." She sat back down as the person in front of her got up.

"Jenny Realight, 18 years old, aiming to become an international top model." She sat back down as the last yet handsome prince, got up.

_**"Zeref Hex. I plan to aim Mathematical and Science degrees, study in the fields of Computer Science, Psychology, Chemistry or Physics, and lastly, Art. Specifically in Drawing department of any kind; I tend to draw based on inspiration." **_His mouth did not move yet a robot voice bounced on the walls that baffled the students.

Lucy seem to be tense and troubled.

_**"I also have a disability,"**_ The robot voice continued. That's when everyone, minus Lucy, noticed in the dark prince hands was a device. He was typing very quickly before pressing the button 'send'. **_"In my childhood, I lost my voice and has been unable to talk. I can communicate with you using this device, sign language; if you know any, or simply writing down in a note pad. I also want to say something very quick. I don't want any friends nor get near anyone. My condition seems to also carry this curse... So, I'll be happy if you do this for me. Thank you."_**

"Curse? What kind of curse?" Yukino asked, genuinely interested in him.

Zeref at first blinked at her before typing for a few seconds. _**"I seem to be a death magnet... I'm sorry. Please don't come near me or any of you."**_

A few concerned looks bounced about the class with very few bewildered looks. Sting and Levy were simply interested with what he 'said' to them. Death Magnet? What does that mean? People die if someone get's near him? Now that's scary.

Jenny and Loki started to freak out for sitting next or behind him. Jenny simply grabbed her desk and dragged it towards her as she inched herself more to Lucy's desk. Unknown to her, Lucy was looking at Jenny curiously for her sudden action.

"Alright," Everyone's attention snapped to Professor Naraka. "Now that you all know each other, memorize your desk partners; behind, in front, and next to you. If in any case you need help, you ask only your desk partners," A couple of the students began to do just that as he talked. "Since today is the first day of a new beginning, you are free to do whatever you want in class for the remaining hour and thirty minutes."

Students that new each other automatically began to huddle together and talk about the usual things. Those that not favor company stayed in their place.

Jellal though... Something about her made him want to know. Like a light being drawn to a moth. That's what he felt like at that moment.

"Erza, right?" He gently tapped Erza's shoulder in which she turned to his lips. Reading what he just said as she nodded. "Mind if I sit here?"

She grabbed her dry eraser board and began writing: **I do.**

He frowned at her response. "How come?"

**There is a reason why I wrote 'I don't want any friends'.**

He slightly laughed. "What? You have 'curse' too?" He air-quoted around the word _curse_.

She nodded.

That's when he stopped his joking. Looked at her seriously as she easily returned him the serious gaze she held.

"So, what's your curse?"

She bit her bottom lip before writing on her dry eraser board: **Bad things happen to those around me.**

"Like what?"

**Use your imagination.**

"I don't trust my mind when it comes to these sorts of things." He gave her a small smile.

She began to fidget. Not because of his heart-melting smile, but something else...

**You should stop talking to me.**

"What? Something bad will happen to me?"

**To you or the people you love.**

"Maybe it's all in your head."

"It's not..."

Jellal did a double-take. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but he could of sworn that he heard Erza whisper something. It was soft yet scratchy and deep. But it can be his imagination after all.

Sighing, he decided to leave her be. He didn't want her to become annoyed of him for trying to butt inside her life. Walking back to his friends who gave him a look, he simply shrugged.

Time continued as the bell rang for the next period. Everyone gathered their things and left.

Lucy being the last student exiting out of class before getting stopped by a bluenette.

"Juvia wants to know if you can read my future." Lucy side-glanced at Juvia before focusing back on ahead. "Juvia will not let you leave until you read my future." Juvia said firmly.

"Depends what you want to know." Lucy sighed.

"J-Juvia... Wants to know about... Her love horoscope." Juvia fidget as she remembered Gray.

"I can not help you." Lucy made way to leave, but was stopped by Juvia; who's imagination was running wild. Believing she was possibly interested in Gray too.

"Gray-sama is mine, love rival! Juvia said she won't let you go until you do it!"

Lucy turned to look at Juvia who was beginning to wonder if Lucy was blind or pretending to be.

"I don't do love predicts. I predict over life or death. Therefore, I can not predict your future love life. Find another Shaman who can do it." Lucy explained as she tried again to leave only to be stopped. Calming herself to not do anything she'll regret as she listened to Juvia speaking in her odd third person point of view.

"But you aren't you a Seeress? Juvia heard-"

"Rumors are rumors. I only predict life or death. If you want to know about today, you will find someone you will treasure forever. In a certain class, everything will go your way." Lucy left this time. Leaving a dumbstruck Juvia behind who's mind was in another world.

Lucy began walking around the hallways. Realizing she had no idea where she walking and where the class is located at. Like if god saw her struggle, a student whom she recognized as Natsu, appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo! Are you looking for something?" Natsu leaned in to get a look at her blindfolds. "Why are you wearing this?" He managed to grab the small clothe on the right side of the bridge of her nose. Only to get his hand swatted away in which he yelp in surprise.

"Where's this class." She demanded, showing him her schedule as he frowned, scratching his head.

"It's on the other side of the building..." He glanced up at her. "Can you see behind that?"

"No... How far?"

"Uh, I can take you." He smiled, but then dropped it. Feeling awkward that maybe she didn't even see his smile or can't see his facial expressions. Lucy began to consider it as she hummed to herself. "Are you blind?" He blurted.

"Yes, I am. And yes, I will accept your offer." He blinked, shaking his head.

"How can you walk without your stick? Don't blind people wear sunglasses?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Talk and lead the way at the same time." She deadpanned. Not wanting to be late on her first day of class.

Natsu scowled. "So bossy... So, why don't you?" He pressed again, this time doing just what Lucy suggested.

She sighed, again. "Don't need it when I can see certain things."

"Ooh! Like Daredevil comics?" Natsu asked excitedly, turning towards her.

"Daredevil?"

"You don't know Daredevil?" She shook her head. "Daredevil is a blind hero who can see based on the sound waves. Anyone who makes noise, he can see automatically. But not like how we see, but _see_. Er, I mean,"

"You mean like a sonar?"

"What?"

"A sonar. It's what submarines use to communicate and sense other submarines under water. It can also be used just like how you described, if used with the right tools." She explained.

"Really? Cool. Then yeah! Just like a sonar!" He laughed that made Lucy automatically smile. Something about Natsu made her feel at ease. She scanned him more carefully and saw his color is brilliant red with hints of gold around the edges.

"Beautiful..." She whispered aloud. Natsu catching what she said as he paused his rant to look at her curiously.

"What's pretty?"

"... You're Aura. It's like the sun."

He frowned again, scratching his head awkwardly. "Okay..." Then blinked. "Wait. You can see my Aura? Like my soul?" He covered himself as soon as the bell rang for tardy.

Lucy groaned.

"We're late."

"That means you can see me naked!" He covered his no-no areas as he slightly distance himself away from her.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a look. A look hidden thanks to those blindfolds.

"You said you can see my soul!"

"Aura. Not soul. Aura is like a speck of what your soul and persona is. It hovers around you. At times it can even take a solid form; shaping your body length and built."

Natsu gave her an incredulous look.

"You're like the She-Daredevil! This is so cool! Can I design your costume when you want to save the world?" Lucy face-palmed, already regretting for speaking those words aloud. Now praying for any deity out there who is willing to shut this boy up.

And now she is diffidently believing someone from above actually is hearing her prayers.

Gray. She recognized the soft blue yet strong white surrounding his being.

"What the hell are you talking about Flame-brain?" Natsu did shut up, momentarily before going an all out verbal war with Gray.

"This is hopeless." Lucy sighed, scanning around the hallway to see any passerby to ask for simple directions. Only to see none. "I'm doing this myself." She made way to walk only to have Gray stop her.

"Heard you can predict-"

"I am late for class. You can ask me that later." Lucy interrupted him as she sighed, annoyed. Trying to calm herself down as she suddenly smiled, shaking her head.

"I'll take you." He offered.

She pointed to where Natsu is at. "He is suppose to take me,"

"Oh! Yeah!" Natsu smashed his fist together, as if suddenly remembering what he was doing.

"But seems it was wrong of me to believe in him." She continued.

Gray laughed. "That loser." Suddenly curiosity hit him when he saw her blindfolds. "Why do you wear that?"

"Half-blind."

He frowned. "Half-"

For the second time he got interrupted, only Natsu was the one to interrupt him. "She has sonar eyes too!"

Lucy face-palmed. "I do not."

"Do you even know what sonar is?" Gray eyed Natsu.

"Would any of the two of you show me to my class?" Lucy interrupted Natsu who was about to speak.

"Who cares!" Natsu grinned.

"I care."

"We're actually very late to class..." Gray trailed off, glancing behind him.

"Let's go up then." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as Gray followed behind.

"Wha-?" Lucy made an attempt to remove her hand from Natsu's grasp as she shook her head constantly. Making Gray eye her carefully and curiously; being the one behind. He saw how a twitch on her fingers made her body tense just a bit before relaxing again.

_Weird girl..._ Gray shook his head. Seeing how she was taken deep breaths all of a sudden. _Is she okay?_

The trio made it the very top of the school's building were the sun was high in the sky, clouds parted and fluffy, sky as blue as the ocean. It was a beautiful day. A shame that this beautiful day can not be seen thanks to Lucy's blindfolds.

The wind picked up, blowing Lucy's silky strands as she took a deep breath.

"Sun is high above the sky as the fluffy clouds part ways for her sunrays. Shining and illuminating the other small town-like structure buildings of Fiore." Gray decided to create an image for Lucy to see what he saw being up.

She smiled, though small, Gray thought it looked really nice on her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to our hang out spot, um," Natsu fidgeted. Realizing he didn't know her name.

"Lucy." She told him.

"Ah, welcome Luigi!"

Her smile grew a centimeter. "Lucy." She corrected.

Feeling this year will be good.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the end of chapter one. Here is the long awaited horror story. Now, the events will happen slow and in its own pace. This also has Crime and Supernatural genre.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
